Persona D
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: A new kid in town moved to Tokyo Ikebukuro due to certain circumstances, resulting him to be under the care of his parents acquaintances. However, he finds himself trying to figure out something big and very mysterious. More importantly, what is a Persona? (Summary may need to be rewritten)


**Hey guys, here's a little surprise story that I decided to post. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own the Persona Series or DRRR.**

* * *

 **The Journey Begins**

Inside a train quietly sat a fifteen year old with straight black hair and blue eyes, staring out at the window seeing nothing but at the night sky and stars that almost seemed to go on forever. He sighed before slumping at his seat, then looked up wandering on how long the train ride will last. It's already been a couple of hours since he's boarded this long train to his destination, which is Tokyo Ikebukuro.

For his appearance, he's wearing a blue parka jacket with a hoodie that has long bunny-like ears, with a bright blue shirt under it, wears black trouser pants and dark green shoes. His bunny parka contains speakers concealed in his hoodie, so he may discreetly listen to his music player when he feels like it.

' _I wonder when this train will reach its' destination?'_ he wondered in thought. _'I seriously need to stretch right now.'_

 _ **-Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Ikebukuro very shortly. Please be sure to grab all personal belongings, as the stations will not be responsible for lost items. Thank you, and we hope you had a pleasant and safe ride.-**_

Hearing that, the young man stood up and grabbed his duffle bag before standing in front of the door which opened, then he and some other passengers got off the train. He looked around the place for a moment before leaning against a beam, starting to wait for someone to show up or at least approach him.

Before coming here, he's done a little bit of research on the city knowing it was a commercial and entertainment district in Toshima. As he read about the city itself, he's learned only a small amount of knowledge that comes within Ikebukuro. Plus, the whole moving thing was kinda last minute.

The reason why he moved to Ikebukuro was because of his parents work, and he decided to go to Raira Academy for his high school years. He looked it up and learned it has good facilities. But he parents decided that he would be under the care of someone that they know, so basically a stranger is looking after him. At least that's what he figured.

But he has no idea on what that person's like or what kind of person they are.

"Ah, hello!" he looked up to see an older man close to him on the right. The man seemed tall, seven feet and three inches or so, he's also African/American with some Russian descent. He was dressed as a sushi chef, while carrying a photo in one hand and a stack of flyers in his arm.

"Hello mister, long time no see." the man smiled, placing the photo in his pocket.

The teen rose an eyebrow. Did he know this guy from the past or something?

"Ah forgive me. That was habit." the man apologized he took out his hand, for a gesture to shake it. "I am Simon Brezhnev. Pleasure to meet you..." the older man trailed off.

"Reika... Sakamaki." the young man, introduced as Reika, shook his hand.

"Well Reika, you'll be in me and Denis' custody for while. Come, we have time before it is late." Simon smiled, gesturing the teen to follow him.

Reika did follow him, and eventually they got on the escalator and slowly moved up to the surface. Reika looked up ahead as they were about to step into something really amazing.

* * *

Let it be known that Reika doesn't show much expression on his face. But when he saw the surface of Sunshine 60 of Ikebukuro, he was in slight awe at the sight of it. He's gotta admit that this place looks amazing.

"Come Reika, you have time for looking later. Let me take you to Denis." Simon said before walking ahead.

Reika followed him but he accidentally bumped into another pedestrian, causing his wallet to fall out of his pocket and drop to the ground.

"Sorry." the pedestrian said as they walked away.

Reika sighed as he picked up the wallet and placed it back in his pocket. But before he could catch up with Simon, he noticed a detail that stood out only to him.

Everything and everyone was slowing down and... stopped.

The teen was understandably confused, and looked around wondering what was going on around here. Obviously, something like this is very unnatural and he doubts that it's part of any myths or legends around here. Even if it was, someone would have to notice on the website he's done research on and it would catch his attention.

He was about to slap himself to make sure he's dreaming or not, but then he noticed something glowing in front of him. It was in the shape of a blue colored butterfly. Reika blinked at the odd butterfly as it circled around him, he doesn't know much about insects but he's pretty sure that butterflies don't appear in cities and situations like this.

But he'll admit that this butterfly is pretty.

The butterfly hovered in front of Reika's face, making said teen lift his index finger below it and it landed on said finger. The teen observed the butterfly as it fluttered its' wings before it suddenly started flying off.

At that moment, Reika noticed that everything went back to normal.

"You not feeling well...?" he looked to see a concerned Simon.

"...I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired." the teen assured, suggesting that everything he saw just now was a hallucination from the long ride.

"Okay, well let us go to destination with plenty of energy!" Simon said as he breathed in and out then marches on.

Reika sweat dropped before following.

* * *

Reika and Simon stepped into a sushi joint called Russia Sushi... that's a pretty odd name for a place like this if you ask him.

"Thank you, come again." the owner said to a leaving customer, said person is a large white middle-aged man with grey-ish hair and light blue eyes. Like Simon, he also wore a sushi chef attire and he's standing behind the counter.

' _This guy must be Denis.'_ Reika thought.

The man, Denis, stretched his arms before noticing the teen.

"Oh right, I did send Simon to get you and you'd be arriving today." Denis chuckled a bit before he gets to work a bit. "Nice to meet you. Reika, right? Come here and take a seat."

Reika nodded as he went to the counter and sat down at the counter while placing his duffle bag on the ground.

"Well my name's Denis, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Semyon already told you, but he and I will be looking after you for a while." Denis began as Simon smiled before walking back outside to pass the flyers.

"He did." Reika said.

"Here's the catch, your parents are acquainted with me and Semyon." Denis began. "They're also customers here from time to time. And when I heard them talking about who they'll entrust you to, even though you seem very independent, they asked me and Semyon to do that. However, you're gonna be living at an apartment instead of with me or Semyon for reasons."

"Is it because it's also for me to test on how independent I am?" Reika rose a brow.

"Well that and Ikebukuro is also a dangerous place. Hell, it's the main reason why your parents wanted us to check up on you from time to time." Denis said as he placed some sushi in front of him. "Here, on the house."

Reika looked at the sushi then took note that it's... unique in its' own right. Two of the sushi is unorthodox and it's chicken sushi.

' _Better than nothing.'_ he thought before he eats the sushi.

* * *

After finishing the meal, Denis gave Reika the address of where the latter is gonna be staying at. When he got there, he noticed that all of his stuff from home is at the apartment and got dressed into more comfortable clothes.

Reika is now unpacking his things before sighing, he's been at it for a couple of hours. The teen then got onto his computer before logging into a chat room.

 **[Kuroi: Evening, I'm Kuroi and well… this is my first time on the Chat Room even though I had the opportunity for a while.]**

 **[Kanra: Oh, why hello there!]**

 **[Taro Tanaka: Evening.]**

 **[Setton: Hello!]**

 **[Taro Tanaka: Just curious, you had the opportunity to join the Chat Room for a while. But why not join earlier?]**

 **[Kuroi: I wasn't interested until I wanted to try something new. And me joining this Chat Room is new to me.]**

Reika decided to finish unpacking while he was on the website.

 **[Kanra: Well in that case; I'm Kanra, the admin of this chat room. Welcome! (≧∇≦)]**

 **[Kuroi: Thanks. Btw, Taro Tanaka?]**

 **[Taro Tanaka: Yeah?]**

 **[Kuroi: Just read the log and saw that you moved to Ikebukuro. So did I.]**

 **[Taro Tanaka: Wow really? That's an odd coincidence.]**

 **[Setton: Welcome to Ikebukuro then.]**

 **[Kuroi: Thanks.]** Reiki copied and pasted while he was still unpacking.

 **[Kanra: HEY! No copying and pasting!]**

 **[Kuroi: So you noticed… :D]**

 **[Kanra: (** **；ﾟ** **Д** **ﾟ** **) UWAAAAAH! What a terrible person you are to poke fun at a young, pure woman!]**

Reika could've sworn he heard a 'Kyaaa!' miles away from his apartment.

 **[Kuroi: Somehow, I doubt that you're a girl. I'm also unpacking right now… :p]**

 **[Kanra: What's with that weird foreign emoticon with that tongue sticking out!? Kyaaa!]**

 **[Kuroi: Yeah, I gotta go now. Gotta go to bed early so I'll see you later. Nice meeting you guys.]**

 **[Taro Tanaka: Bye!]**

 **[Setton: See ya!]**

 **[Kanra: Later!]**

Reika signed out of the chat room before he finished the last thing he needed to unpack. After that, he crashed himself on his bed in exhaustion.

' _So I'll be staying here for a while...'_ he thought as his eyelids were getting heavy before closing them, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Reika opened his eyes again only to find himself inside some weird room, which seemed to be the inside of a train from what he can tell. Everything seemed to be colored blue with some exception of white and black a little. The lights around him were slightly dim and he noticed that there's a counter with drinks behind it and swivel chairs. Reika is sitting in a comfortable chair with a velvet color and he noticed that there's a sword with a gun next to him.

That threw him off edge a bit, but he didn't show it.

He was not alone inside this room as there were two other people with him. One is a bald old man wearing a black suit with gray hair on his sides, pointy ears like an elf, a strange long nose that should be humanly impossible to have, and his eyes were bulged out that he can even see the older man's blood veins in them.

Next to him is an attractive woman with a slender figure around his age. She has purple hair reaching her shoulders tied into a ponytail and yellow eyes that seemed emotionless. She wore a blue and black train attendant's outfit with a blue skirt that reaches her knees. She also carried a tome and on the table in front of her, was a deck of tarot cards.

 **(Persona OST: Aria of The Soul)**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, young man." the old man greeted. "My name is Igor. And I will be your guide from this day forth, for the fate that awaits you. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

The black haired young man blinked as he continued to listen to what Igor had to say. He was actually wondering if all of this was some weird dream, and that his psyche must have been exposed to something weird that his own imagination would manifest something like this. It's just like at the crossing.

"Do not worry. You are fast asleep in the real world. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room for those who are bounded by a 'contract' may enter this room." Igor explained.

' _Contract...?'_ Reika thought.

"Now I'm sure you are confused, but you will eventually know soon enough." Igor said before realizing something. "Ah yes, please allow me to introduce my assistant."

The assistant stood straight and looked at Reika while bowing before saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you honored guest. My name is Maria, and like master I shall be assisting you in your journey."

' _Journey...?'_

Before Reika could ask anything, he hears the sound of the train whistling.

"It would seem that the night is waning, but no worries we will meet again." Igor's grin grew wider. "So then, hope you had sweet dreams."

Reika, not understanding the situation and what Igor means, felt his eyelids becoming heavy before drifting back into sleep.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **(Reality)**

Out of reflex, Reika immediately woke up and sat up from his slumber. The startled teen took a deep breath in and out then sighed at the little dream of his.

"Wonder how aspiring authors for literature get their inspiration..." the teen remarked before checking the time. It's almost time for him to get up and head to school, since he starts today.

A few minutes later, Reika exited the apartment building with the Raira Academy school as his current attire, and his bunny parka underneath it. The teen passed by Russia Sushi and noticed that Simon is putting up the "Open" sign, before noticing him.

"Ah, Reika! Good morning!" Simon smiled before noticing the attire. "Ah right, school starting today! Have safe trip!"

"Thank you." Reika nodded as he continued on his path.

* * *

Raira Academy is set in the east of Ikebukuro. But before it's how it is currently, it used to be named Raijin Academy a few years back and it merged with another school earning the rename Raira. At least that's what he figures.

Now here's Reika, standing in front of the school while some cherry blossoms fell on him. Mostly landing on his head. He checked the time on his watch, and noticed that he's actually thirty minutes early before the entrance ceremony starts.

' _I think I'll head to the gym now.'_ he thought.

Before he can walk in, he was bumped into by a passing student.

"Sorry!" a timid voice apologized. Reika got a better look at the voice's owner and took note that it's a teen around his age. His physical appearance is one that does not stand out from a crowd. He has short black hair, grayish-blue eyes, a rather soft expression and a small demeanor.

"I'm fine." Reika assured.

"Oh good." the teen sighed in relief before walking towards the main entrance.

Reika sighed before going to the gym.

* * *

After the welcoming ceremony and speech, Reika found the classroom he's assigned to and sat down on the desk he's assigned to. To him it was like back in junior high with the all-school assemblies once a month, and the new welcoming ceremonies in each april. Practically the same thing with all of the boring stuff. But now is the time for one last thing before the first homeroom class of the year... Introductions.

He doesn't have anything against that, but sometimes introductions can be such a drag. And now, the introductions has been going for a few minutes with Reika, seated at the far back next to a window, staring off into space. More specifically one of the cherry blossom trees.

"Masaomi Kida." the homeroom teacher listed.

"Roger!" an enthusiastic voice said. The owner of the voice is a teen around his age with dyed blonde hair, yellowish eyes, and ear piercings. He's also wearing his school uniform over a white hoodie.

Reika decided to pay attention to the teen on this one.

"I'm Masaomi Kida. I bet you guys think I'm all mature and everything, but I'm really an innocent fifteen year old just like the rest of you!" Masaomi said in a humorous tone while being dramatic.

Reika sweat dropped at the dyed teen's eccentric attitude. Sighing, he decided to go back staring at the tree outside before...

"Next is... Sakamaki" the teacher said.

Said teen heard his name, then stood up to catch the class' attention.

"I'm Reika Sakamaki." he said before sitting back down.

The teacher blinked momentarily while some of the students, who seemed to be friends started muttering about him.

' _I probably should've added more to my introduction...'_ Reika thought.

* * *

After classes were over, Reika is now packing up his stuff and plans to look around the town before going home.

"Yo, what's up new guy?" Reika turns to see a grinning Masaomi Kida.

"Who are you?" Reika asked. Obviously he forgot this guy's name.

"Oh, your wounds cut me so...!" Masaomi said jokingly before shrugging it off. "Guess you weren't paying attention during morning homeroom. My name is Masaomi Kida, but you can call me Masaomi! Starting today, I'm now the class idol!" the dyed hair teen got close.

"Personal space."

Masaomi laughed it off and gave the teen some space before saying, "I was a new guy in Ikebukuro myself a few years back, and I know it can be hard to be the new kid in town."

"How would you know if I just moved here or not?" Reika asked.

"Well you sorta gave off the vibe that said "Hi, I'm new in town and I don't care if you want to be my friend or not!" or something like that. I kept hearing a friend I know say that about certain characters in anime and manga sometimes." Masaomi said.

' _So that's it, huh?'_ Reika inwardly deadpanned.

"So I thought I'd come here and break the ice for ya! Am I nice or am I NICE!?" Masaomi grinned, getting close to Reika again.

"Personal space."

Masaomi laughed it off again and gave the teen some space... again.

"Well anyways, seeing as I'm trying to get to know you already you wanna come with? A friend of mine is also new in Ikebukuro." the dyed teen offered.

' _Also new, huh? I wonder if this guy is actually Taro Tanaka... then again there could be a lot of different people that're new in Ikebukuro on the same day.'_ Reika thought.

The teen with the bunny hood sighed before standing up and saying, "No thanks."

"Welp, suit yourself. But let me know when you changed your mind!" Masaomi said before leaving.

A few minutes later, Reika left the classroom as well and decided to look around Ikebukuro for a while. After all he's still new in town.

* * *

Some time had passed while Reika wandered around the city, and now said teen is sitting on a bench at a park that was near while playing on his phone. He'll admit that Ikebukuro looks amazing, even if there are even more amazing places than this city in the world or somewhere in Japan. Regardless, this place is great and he feels as if people are drawn to something that'll be worth it. Such as desire, myths, legends and such.

Speaking of stuff like that, there's actually something that's actually a infamous rumor about a gang.

The Dollars.

Now the name sounds like money from the American currency, but in Japanese it can also mean "not doing anything" and the gang itself already has big numbers but they're practically invisible. Heck, some of the people around him could be members of the Dollars right now.

Shrugging those thoughts off, Reika went back to focusing on his phone and noticed that the time is now 18:00. Which means 6:00 PM in military time. The teen decided to use his Map App just to go back home, but then his phone got all fritzy.

' _Seriously...?'_ Reika thought.

The phone then glowed a velvet-colored light before it turned off.

Reika sighed while he was wondering about how his phone got like this all of a sudden. But he's even more curious on why there's...

Wait a minute.

There's no people around, the buildings around him is covered in neons, and the sky is dark all of a sudden.

...

...

...

What the hell?

Reika blinked in confusion and surprise. Where are the people around him? And more importantly, how did the city change like this in a flash?

Before he could get his thoughts together on the situation, he noticed a black shadowy thing coming out of the nearby fountain. That wasn't there before. The shadowy thing came out of the fountain, then took shape of a completely black tall humanoid monster with a mask and long claws.

Reika's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately felt the danger that was surrounding the monster. Realizing that kind of danger, the teen decided to do the most common thing to do when confronting danger.

Run for it.

Reika ran towards another direction, but then he felt a sudden sharp feeling in his stomach. Surprised by the sudden feeling and curious, he looked down and his eyes widened at what it was…

The monster actually stabbed him in the stomach with its claws.

"What…?" Reika uttered, coughing out blood in the process. The monster then drew the claw out of his stomach then the former collapsed to the ground to his front as blood leaked onto the ground.

" **That was easy. Now I'll just stay and watch..."** the monster said before going towards the fountain.

Reika was moments away from death and his sight was blurry, but he just noticed that his phone was in front of him. He really didn't want to die just yet, he still had things to do in his life and stuff that he never had the chance to enjoy. Now he was just gonna drop dead after moving to Tokyo just like that!

Reika reached for his phone and grabbed it then attempted to get up, but exhaustion took over and he completely collapsed… now deceased.

* * *

 _ **(Dream(?))  
**_  
Reika _lightly groaned while slowly opening his eyes. He felt his head spin before getting up to shake it off. Then he realized something, his wound was gone and he was moving. "Huh?" He blinked looking around where he was at. He was standing on land that was floating and everywhere he sees is a blue limbo with something that you'd see out of a virtual-world video game; lots of zeros and ones._

 _Reika noticed a path leading down, so he looked down from the land and he sees a light on another piece of floating land._

" _ **Do you desire to live…?"**_ _a voice called out of nowhere. Reika looked around to see no one here and it made him rose a brow in confusion. Was he hearing things?_ _ **"If you do, then come down safely."**_ _the voice suggested. Reika looked down all the way once more before deciding to do what the voice asked him to do anyway._

 _Reika ran down the road but he made sure to not fall down, that would be very unpleasant, and he soon reached the floating land which had the glowing light. The teenager walked up to the light and touched it, but when he did that a couple of holographic screens appeared in front of him and it had a couple of choices..._

 _ **Do You Wish To Live?: Y/N**_

 _Reika looked at the screens for a moment but he decided the most obvious, Yes. Anyone wanted to live their lives to the fullest and he wasn't planning to die just yet._

" _ **It would seem that you have a strong will to live..."**_ _the voice said, making Reika look around the place._ _ **"Be warned, you will take responsibility for every action you take depending on what kind they are if you want to fight for your own reasons. Now then..."**_

 _Reika was about to ask on what that voice meant, but then a light appeared below his feet in a digital circle. A fragment of the light then levitated up in front of the teen, then it took into a squarish shape._

" _ **Downloading the app… Good luck."**_

* * *

 **(Reality)**

Reika's eyes opened up wide and gasped as he pushed himself off the ground, he looked at himself and took note that a bright blue circle surrounded himself and it was actually healing his wound. Reika looked to the ground and he sees that his broken phone was actually repaired, it looked new and it was in a different color; Velvet blue.

The color reminded him of the Velvet Room dream he had.

" **So you're still alive."** Reika turned to see the humanoid monster walking towards him. **"I don't know how you came to be... But I'll just do it again. Least it'll kill boredom."** the monster raised its' hand, showing that the claws are extending.

The monster charged at the teen at an inhuman speed. Feeling the right moment, Reika barely dodged the creature just by pushing the ground and rolling while grabbing his phone in the process. Unfortunately, the monster knew that would happen and then it kicked the teen towards a tree causing him to not only crash into it, but also drop his phone as well.

Reika moaned in pained before the monster grabbed him by the neck, then picked him up and pinned the teen against the tree.

" **Any last words this time...?"** the monster asked.

Reika didn't say anything, but at that moment his head started to hurt all of a sudden.

 **Born from thy mind, I shall aid thee in his quest!**

 **I am Thou…and Thou Art I!**

 **Now the time has come…To Summon Me!**

At the moment when the voice said that, Reika's phone started to glow in the process in a flaming digital light. For the life of him, he had no idea what he was doing yet…he knew exactly what to do.

Reika reached out for his glowing phone before he uttered a certain word that he'll never forget.

"Per...So...Na."

At that moment, the phone disappeared into digital flames and Reika's right arm started glowing an azure digital code, then he bursted into a flaming digital aura which also created a sudden force that pushed the monster back.

Reika landed on his feet before thrusting his arm upward, making some blue digital code appear and take shape.

It was a male just as Reika figured. He stood eight or nine feet tall from Reika's point of view and had to guess, because his feet wasn't set on the ground as he was floating over him.

He wore a blue mask with black markings, has fierce glowing blue eyes that literally puts fear into people at first glance; staring into one's very own soul, and he had a parka hood on his head, but Reika noticed that he had black shoulder length hair and a headband. He wore a blue parka jacket over a black shirt with a silver X-shaped insignia on it, and the jacket had silver shoulder pads with black sword-like patterns on them, it also had two straps hanging on the jacket. Wrapped around his waist is a black cloth which ends slightly above his ankles, black fingerless gloves that has silver markings, and silver bracelets. A black belt is also on his waist along with two sheathed swords, dark red pants, big black and yellow shoes.

" **I am the Nitoryu Ronin... Musashi!"** the being began before looking at Reika. **"I am the soul that resides within you. If you desire, then I shall grant you the power to break out of this crisis."**

Reika thought about it for a moment before nodding. He's confused and all, even about how things ended up this way and why he's being attacked but he also needs to survive this predicament. He then noticed the monster on the ground was slowly getting up.

" **Bastard...I don't know how you did it or what that is, but you're going to regret it!"** the monster growled before exploding into black slime in two piles. The slime then took shape into two monsters that look like two jack-o-lanterns dressed up as wizards, capes included, and they had one floating glove carrying a lit lantern each. These two are Jack O'Lanterns.

" **My Summoner."** Musashi began, catching his other self's attention. **"If you wish to pay back these Shadows for your murder, then change the hatred to power... Then unleash it!"**

"Very well..." Reika raised his right hand as power began coursing through him with an azure digital light circle around his feet as he began to call upon the power of his other self.

"Musashi... _**Banish them!**_ "

At the moment the command was made, Musashi rushed at the two O'Lanterns while eagerly drawing out one of his swords in the process. Immediately afterwards, the Ronin pierced one of them with his sword before lifting it up in the air and then sliced it in two. After that, the O'Lantern disappeared into code.

The second O'Lantern flew up in the air before flames suddenly burst out of the lantern the monster was carrying, the embers were heading towards Musashi. The latter used his sword to deflect some of the embers, but one of them landed on his kneecap, causing the basically spiritual samurai to falter a bit.

Strangely, Reika also faltered from the attack and kneeled down while holding his knee.

' _I see, whenever Musashi's damaged I also get damaged. That would make sense since he came from me, and claimed that he resided in my soul.'_ the teen thought.

" **My Summoner, make haste! The Jack O'Lantern approaches!** " Musashi called out, digging something out of his jacket and throws it at Reika as the monster approaches the teen as fast as it can.

Acting fast, Reika got down and rolled, narrowly avoiding being struck by the lantern. Then he used his hands to dodge roll a couple of more times, but then the O'Lantern blasted two sides in between Raika causing the teen to stop there. Believing that it managed to corner the teen, O'lantern let off a quick laugh as it floated towards Reika once more to bash it with its' lantern.

With nowhere else to turn, Reika pulled his arm up in an attempt to block the attack.

It worked, but not in the way he expected.

 **CLANG!**

The O'Lantern let out a yelp in surprise as its' attack was blocked by a blue digital light wrapped around the teen's arm. The light faded out revealing what helped Reika survive the attack.

A modern design Ninjatō sword in its' sheath.

" **My gift to you, as congratulations for your awakening."** Musashi stated as he watched his caller fight back for a bit. **"Now then, swing your blade!"**

"Got it." Reika nodded as he used his newly acquired strength to overpower the lantern wielding creature and deliver a quick slash to the face, causing it to falter back and cry in pain.

" **Very good."** Musashi said before he begins to fade away. **"This power of mine is yours, fight however you wish but be warned that it will also exhaust you little by little. Use my power whenever and however you want to your heart's content if you wish, but use it wisely in my opinion."**

' _Fine by me…'_ Reika thought as his other self disappeared. But he was unaware that there was a heavy feeling in his pocket. The teen towards the staggering O'Lantern and delivered a hard kick to its' large face, making its' pumpkin head spin like a top.

Reika took this as an opportunity to stab his new weapon in O'Lantern's head, causing it to shriek in agony before it disappeared into code.

The teen sighed in exhaustion as he puts his new sword back in its sheath.

' _Now, how did I get here and how do I get out…?'_ Reika pondered.

The moment he thought of that, he started to feel highly drowsy and his eyelids felt heavy.

"So... sleepy." he uttered before collapsing.

* * *

Reika woke up startled on the bench with sweat trailing down his face.

"What a strange dream..." he uttered before checking the time on his phone, it was getting late and he needed to go home now.

As soon as Reika got up and started walking, he felt his kneecap suddenly act up in pain. That was when it hit him in realization.

That's the same spot that he got damaged.

' _What in the world...?'_

* * *

After a while of walking and enduring the pain in his knee, Reika is now walking near Russia Sushi as he noticed Simon handing out brochures for the place.

"Hello mister, long time no see." the black Russian said to a passerby, who accepted the brochure before noticing the teen passing by. "Ah Reika, welcome back. How was first day at school?"

"It was fine, after today I got a chance to look around the city for a while." Reika answered.

"I see, it's always good to check new area!" Simon chuckled for a moment. "Also, it was pass dinner time so I put some sushi in your home when I got time."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to eat when I get there." Reika said before walking home.

* * *

 **(Reika's Room)**

After eating dinner and taking a shower, the teen got dressed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed. Reika has the time to go onto the chat room online today, but right now he's feeling extremely exhausted that he doesn't even have the energy to even type on a computer.

But what's bothering him right now was about the dream he had at the park, and why he was hurt on the kneecap even though it was just that. To Reika, it actually felt too real to even be a dream...

…

…

…

Ah well, he'll think about it tomorrow.

With that, Reika drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **(Persona OST: Aria of The Soul)**

Eventually, the teen woke up and found himself in the same place where he dreamt about the previous night: The Velvet Room.

' _This place again?'_

"First off, let us celebrate our reunion." Igor began before noticing something. "Oh, I see that you've already awoken to your powers there. And special ones at that."

"My powers...?" Reika asked.

"I shall gladly explain. But earlier, I've come to realise that we've never gotten your name." Igor chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Now then, I know it's late but why don't you tell us your name?"

Reika thought about it momentarily before speaking up. "My name is... Reika Sakamaki."

* * *

 **(End Song)**

 **And done! Whoo! I honestly had fun writing this down. Anyway, for those who are curious to know what the Social Links/Confidants are, here it is:**

 **The Fool Arcana:** Reika Sakamaki/Dollars

 **The Magician Arcana:** Masaomi Kida

 **The Priestess Arcana:**

 **The Empress Arcana:**

 **The Emperor Arcana:** Kadota Kyohei

 **The Hierophant Arcana:** Semyon "Simon" Brezhnev/Dennis

 **The Lovers Arcana:**

 **The Chariot Arcana:**

 **The Justice Arcana:**

 **The Hermit Arcana:**

 **The Fortune Arcana:**

 **The Strength Arcana:** Shizuo Heiwajima

 **The Hanged Man Arcana:**

 **The Death Arcana:** Celty Sturluson

 **The Temperance Arcana:**

 **The Devil Arcana:** Izaya Orihara

 **The Tower Arcana:**

 **The Star Arcana:**

 **The Moon Arcana:**

 **The Sun Arcana:**

 **The Judgment Arcana:**

 **The Aeon Arcana:**

 **The Jester/Hunger Arcana:**

 **The World Arcana:**

 **That's basically it, but if you got any suggestions I'd be appreciated if you'd let me know. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
